Feudal Era Truth or Dare
by Aaya
Summary: Inuyasha: Truth or Dare. Featuring the Inuyasha gang and some extra characters. Funny truths, hilarious dares. R&R dudes!
1. Part 1

The character Aaya is copyrighted to me! But, however, I do not own Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Truth or Dare

Aaya walked out on stage and sat down on one of the many stools. She smiled to the audience and waved her hands. Somewhere, a cameraman yelled, "Three, two, one, we're on."

Aaya began talking, "Hey people! I'm your host for today's show, Feudal Era Truth or Dare! Now, our wonderful contestants today are, starting with, everyone's favorite mutt, Inuyasha! And Koga, the wolf with hairy legs!" Inuyasha and Koga throw Aaya nasty stares. "And also Sesshomaru, the man-woman! Kagome, our future princess, and Kikyo, some person who's been resurrected from the dead. How ya doin' out there, Kikyo?" Kikyo grabs her bow and arrow. "And Shippo, our cute little kitsune. Oh, and we can't forget our lovely couple, Sango and Miroku!" Sango slaps Miroku as he's agreeing with Aaya.

Inuyasha growled. "Call me mutt one more time…"

"Relax, stupid." Koga said.

"Like you're one to talk, hairy legs!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome pat Koga and Inuyasha on the arm, "Inuyasha, osuwari (sit)!" Inuyasha crashed through his stool and fell on the floor, "Koga, you be quiet too."

Koga crossed his arms, "Not my fault that mutt keeps yapping."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "You two are both idiots. I can't believe I'm even here." He looked out into the audience and saw Rin waving to him. He blushed, "Oh, right…"

"Hey, hey. Let's get going with the show, all right? Okay. You all know the rules for truth or dare, dontcha? Someone asks you truth or dare, you say something, then they tell you what to do. Easy enough., right? Okay, I'll start. 'Cause I'm a part of this too! Hmmm… Kikyo! Truth or dare?"

Kikyo lowered her head. "I do not want to participate in such a lowly game."

"Uh, hello?" Aaya said, " After the show is over, each one of you contestants gets one free prize or trip to Florida, remember? You did want that curling iron, didn't you?"

Kikyo blushed badly, "Fine. Truth. I pick truth."

"Okay. Um, is it true that you secretly get your clothes washing in the future? I mean, dry cleaned and everything?" Aaya said.

Kikyo's face went red immediately, "Yes. The soap around here is terrible. Why not just go to Sanitary Cleaners? It's easier."

Inuyasha, Aaya, Kagome, Shippo, Koga, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Miroku stared at her. Aaya nodded, "Uhh, okay. Now, Kikyo, you ask somebody truth or dare.

Kikyo laughed maniacally, "Yes. That is the rule, isn't it? I pick…Kagome. Truth or dare?"

Kagome looked up, "Huh? Me? How about truth?"

Aaya shook her head, "Hey, hey? What's with all this innocence? Where's the dare? Where's the excitement? Come on, people!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Dare!" Kagome said hesitantly.

Kikyo laughed again, only wilder, "I dare you to die!"

Kagome said sarcastically, "Wow, That's so sudden. Let me think about it…um…NO!"

"Yeah Kikyo. You can't dare someone to die. It's against the rules." Aaya said.

"Where is the fun in this game? I despise this. I'm leaving." Kikyo got up and walked off the stage.

"Wait! You can't do that!" Aaya yelled after her.

"Leave that bastard. You hear that, Kikyo! Go crawl back into your little grave!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey, Inuyasha, no harsh language. It's bad for the kids who are watching this. And when it's bad, kids don't watch. And when kids don't watch, our ratings go down. And when our ratings go down, that means we don't get a lot of money. And when we don't get a lot of money, my pay goes down. I ain't gonna be so happy!" Aaya built up.

Sango pat Aaya on her arm, "Relax, Aaya."

Aaya panted, "I'm all right. I'm fine. Just lost a bit of my cool for a minute. Now, let's continue. Starting with Kagome."

"Okay! Koga, truth or dare?

Koga looked relieved, "You're- you're asking me? Hey, mutt, she's my woman now!" Inuyasha growled a remark, "DARE! I'm no sissy! So, what's the dare?"

Kagome started out, "I dare you to kiss-"

"YES! I ACCEPT! I'd be honored to kiss you!" Koga interrupted.

"Not me," Kagome grinned evilly, "Kiss Shippo."

Koga and Shippo's faces drop. Inuyasha laughs really loud.

"What? Is this a joke?" Koga yelled.

Kagome laughed, "Nope! You have to do this. Unless … you're a girly girl."

Koga scowled, "No way am I going to back down. Shippo, get you tail over here.

Shippo whimpered and ran over, "Kagome, can you dare him to do something else? I mean, what about my feelings about this?"

"Shippo, I respect you, but I'm just having a little bit of fun. Koga, come on. You can do it. Just a peck on the lips."

Koga exhaled loudly through his nose. He stared at Shippo with distaste, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I'm ready!" Inuyasha grabbed a camera and put it up to his eye.

Miroku leaned towards Sango, "See, Sango, Koga and Shippo are going to set and example for us." Sango snarled and slapped him.

Koga and Shippo leaned in closer…and closer…and SMACK! Shippo and Koga pushed each other away, spitting.

"Ew! Yuck! I can't believe I let you do that! I think I'm gonna throw up! I need some candy." Shippo pulled out a piece of hard candy out of nowhere and popped it into his mouth.

Koga took a cup of water and gargled, "Uh, gross. That was so disgusting. I gotta go wash my tongue. Later losers."

"Hey, who you calling a loser! He's the loser!" Inuyasha pointed over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sneered, "What? You imbecile."

Sango and Kagome sighed. "Let's get on with this." Kagome said.

Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru started to beat each other up. Kagome tried to calm them down. All of sudden, Aaya spoke up.

"YO OVER THERE! CHILL!" She screamed.

Inuyasha didn't stop, "No way! This is it, Sesshomaru! Hairy legs, you're going down once and for all!"

Koga laughed, "You two are both ugly mutts! Well, actually, Sesshomaru kinda looks like my mom…whatever! You wanna go?"

"Yeah I wanna go! Let's take this outside!" Inuyasha shouted

Sesshomaru glared at them, "This is stupid. I'm leaving. I gotta go kill something." He looked over to the audience and saw Rin waving at him again.

"AHHHHH! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Aaya screamed. She picked up a nearby couch, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Everybody sat down instantly and closed their mouths. Aaya slowly put down the couch and relaxed, "That's so much better. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, Koga. It's your turn."

Koga looked dumbfounded, "…Hmph. Miroku; truth or dare."

Miroku smiled, "I choose truth. By the way, I'm a monk, not a priest."

"What did that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Just making a statement to that beautiful audience out there."

"Okay. Is it true that you gave a secret love of cats?" Koga asked.

Miroku said smitten, "Yes! I love cats! They're so much like women! Their bodies are as slick as cats, claws like slaps! Oooohhhh!" Miroku blushed and wrapped his hands around his cheeks.

Aaya stared at him, "Oookay then." Everybody backed off a few steps.

"Oh, Sango! Truth or dare!" Miroku said.

Sango slumped down into her seat, "Truth! I do not even want to know what your dare is."

Miroki smiled, "Yay! Is it true that you love me?

"……."

"We've gpt tp share our love, Sango." Miroku grinned. He touched her butt.

Sango's face turned red in fury, "WHAT?" She slapped Miroku.

Miroku smiled and touched his cheek affectionately, "It's always worth it."

"Sure. Whatever. Let's just skip to where Sango asks somebody truth or dare." Aaya said.

"Good. Kagome, truth or dare?" Sango asked.

Kagome's face lit up, "Me? Again? Why don't you ask somebody else, Sango?"

"All right. Now, who hasn't been chosen yet?" Sango grinned evilly, "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru's ears perked up at the sound of his name, "Oh no…"

"Truth or dare, Sesshomaru?"

"This is stupid."

Aaya pulled on Sesshomaru's kimono, "Come on, Sesshomaru. Don't be a party pooper." Sesshomaru pushed her aside.

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, I'd like to see you choose dare. You're not a woman, are you?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Fine. I'll choose dare."

"Make him eat poop!" Shippo said helpfully.

"Or cut off all his hair!" Inuyasha added.

"I'd like to see a make-over!" Koga said.

Sango thought about it, "That make-over idea sounds pretty good. I dare you, Sesshomaru, to put on lipstick, blush, and all those other fancy little lady things!"

Sesshomaru's face fell.

Rin waved to Sesshomaru and screamed to him, "Yay Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru seemed doubtful. Finally, he said, "I… accept your dare."

Aaya, Kagome, and Sango grinned evilly. They already had ideas forming in their heads. Aaya yelled to the stagehands, "Get some of the make-up in my dressing room and bring them over. Hurry! This is getting good."

After a few minutes, the stagehands bring a table, mirror, and make-up bag onto the stage.

"All righty then. Inuyasha, is your camera loaded? Now, all the girls are going to be doing this. Me, Kagome, and Sango. Let's do this!"

Aaya, Kagome, and Sango gathered around Sesshomaru. They closed in on him. Sesshomaru, for once, had a scared expression on his face. After a few minutes, Kagome, Aaya, and Sango backed off.

Sesshomaru had lipstick on, his claws were painted pink, he had blush all over his face, eyeliner, and even, yes, had his hair up in a beehive type of bun. Sesshomaru looked quite embarrassed.

Inuyasha, Koga, Aaya, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo laughed- HARD.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And they were still laughing three hours later, until Aaya stopped a little, "That's our show! Join us next time in CHAPTER 2!"

So what did you think? Please R&R! I know you want to… I know you wanna press that purple button down there! Come on, come on! What are you waiting for?


	2. Part 2

YAY! My second chapter! Be sure to review!

Inuyasha: Truth or Dare

Aaya cart-wheeled out onto the stage. She waved out to the audience and started introducing. "Hey ladies and gents! I'm you host for another awesome show of Feudal Era Truth or Dare! Our contestants are the same as last time; Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and who could forget our beloved monk, yet slightly perverted, Miroku! Now let's get this show started. I'll go first. Who will be my victim…Inuyasha! Truth or dare, mutt?"

Inuyasha growled and folded his arms. "Pft! I ain't no sissy. Dare."

Aaya grinned evilly. Sesshomaru, Koga, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku leaned forward in anticipation. "I dare you to PUT ON A DRESS FOR THE REST OF THE SHOW!" The audience (and the Inu gang) gasped. Shippo fell off of his chair. Sesshomaru snickered under his breath.

But Inuyasha was the most surprised. He leaned back in his chair. "No way!"

"Awrighty then. All right. I understand if you're _scared_ about you reputation. I get it."

"What the-?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Ha, you're not a mutt, you're a puppy!" Koga sneered.

"I'll do it, okay?" Inuyasha agreed.

Aaya snapped her fingers, and two stagehands came out pushing a rack with dresses on it. Aaya adjusted the dresses a little and straightened them out.

"Okay, you may choose whichever dress you like," she said.

Inuyasha stood up and flipped through the dresses. His normal expression turned into disgust. "I can't wear these! They're barely finger-tip length."

"Who said they had to be finger-tip length?" Aaya said matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha continued searching through the dresses. "Geez…skirts…" he mumbled.

Aaya smiled. "I can tell this is hard for you! I'll choose one!" Aaya looked around at the dresses and finally chose one. It was a hot pink one with flowers and laces on it. Inuyasha's face fell.

"No. Way."

"Okay, I understand if you're scared…"

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Fine." He grabbed the dress and started to put it over his other clothes, when Aaya stopped him.

"No, no. You can't wear it on top. You have to take off that red little jumpsuit and put on the dress."

"Red little jumpsuit? It's made from a-"

"Nope. You have to do what I say." Aaya said.

Inuyasha grumbled and stomped off stage to change.

Kagome laughed. "That was genius, Aaya!"

"Why thank you." Aaya replied.

"This should really be entertaining." Sango said.

Miroku blushed and placed his hands together. "I tingle with excitement."

Sesshomaru, Koga, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Aaya stared at Miroku and backed off a few steps.

Finally, Shippo broke the silence. "Wow, I'd be really embarrassed if I had to wear a dress in front or everybody!" Everybody got ideas in their heads. Shippo gasped.

Kagome patted his back. "It's okay, Shippo. It's not going to happen."

Suddenly, Inuyasha came out wearing the hot pink dress, and a pretty hat to match. He cursed. Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru bursted out laughing as hard as heck.

Inuyasha stomped over to him and slapped him. "DAMN YOU!"

Koga started laughing next. "You even slap like a woman!"

After that, everybody started guffawing and laughing.

3 hours later

(everybody's still laughing like crazy. Soon, the laughter starts to subside)

Kagome wiped tears from her eyes. "That's the funniest thing I've seen today!"

'Hey, mutt, you look better this way! Keep that dress on from now on!" Koga said.

Inuyasha snarled. "Just shut up and get on with the show!"

"Ha ha! Okay, okay. Hee hee. Now, Inuyasha, ha ha, ask somebody truth or dare." Aaya said.

"Good. Aaya, I ask you, truth or dare?" Inuyasha sneered.

Aaya looked surprised. "You're asking me? But I just asked you!"

"So? Your point?"

Kagome grabbed Aaya's arm. "Pick truth, Aaya, pick truth. You don't know what could happen if you picked dare."

Aaya swiped Kagome's arm away. "Nah, I'm brave enough. Hit me!"

"I dare you to swim in a big bat of macaroni and cheese!"

"That's it?" Aaya snapped her fingers, "Yo over there! Git that big vat of macaroni and cheese I was about to have for dinner!"

Two stagehands (once again) brought out a HUGE vat of m&c.

Aaya rubbed her hands together. "All right! I'm going to go change into my bathing suit!"

Inuyasha's mouth fell. "What? You're going to do it? Just like that?"

Aaya smiled like it was obvious. "Sure. I've been doing this truth or dare thing for years. You, out of everybody, are the most predictable!"

"…"

Miroku clapped his hands. "On with the bathing suit!"

And, again, everybody edges away.

Aaya ran off, and returned with her two piece swimming suit on.

"Hear hear!" Miroku said.

"I'm ready. Goggles please." Aaya snapped her fingers and a stagehand brought her a pair.

Kagome and Sango rooted her on. "You go girl!" They yelled. The audience eventually joined. Aaya jumped into the bat and swam back up, covered in m&c.

"That was certainly refreshing!" she said.

"Ho could you- just do it like that?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"That was fun!" Aaya laughed.

"I'll say!" Miroku agreed, "Encore! Encore!"

Aaya snapped her fingers and a stagehand came out bringing a towel. She nodded, "Thanks!"

Sango leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear, "Is it just me, or is when Aaya snaps her fingers, a stagehand always know what to do?"

Kagome shrugged.

Aaya went backstage and changed into different clothes. "Okay! Shippo! Truth or dare?"

Shippo nodded his head swiftly. "Definitely truth!"

"Is it true that you've loved a girl?"

"…Yeah… I don't quite remember what her name was." Shippo said.

Aaya nodded her head sympathetically. " Aw, that's sad."

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Shippo said, "Sango! Truth or dare!"

"Dare! How much damage could a little kitsune do?" Sango said.

"I dare you to kiss Miroku!"

Sango slapped her head. "I could've seen that one coming…"

Kagome pushed Sango playfully. "Come on, Sango. You knew that's what Shippo would say."

"No! No! I didn't!" She shook her head excessively.

"Finally! Come, Sango, let's share our love to the world!" He started to touch her butt.

Sango groaned. "Stop that! Okay, let's make this quick.

Miroku and Sango get closer, and closer, and SMACK!

Kagome wiped her eye with a tissue. "That's so nice."

After a couple minutes, they were still kissing.

Inuyasha knocked on Miroku's head. "Hello? Sango? You there? You can stop kissing that pervert now."

Sango stopped and pulled away. "Oh, right…" she blushed.

"Like a visit to heaven…" Miroku said dreamily.

Aaya smiled and turned to the audience. "This is getting too mushy for me. Well, it looks like we're all out of time! This is the end of out show! Thanks for reading Feudal Era Truth or Dare! Good bye! Ciao! Sayonara! Adios! See ya next chapter!

A/N: So how did you like it? Please shower me with reviews, good or bad! The next chapter will be much funnier, I promise! Thanx to all who gave me such great ideas! I'll try to use them in the next chapter. Aaya out!


	3. Part 3

Third chapter peoples! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Aaya walked out onto the stage and smiled to the audience. She grabbed a microphone and started introducing all the participants in the show. "Welcome, fellow Inuyasha fans! This is another awesome episode of FETD! Our wonderful contestants are Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and me, me, me! Let's get this party started, dudes! I'm gonna let someone else start out this time. How about Inuyasha? Ask someone truth or dare."

Inuyasha smiled menacingly. He pointed to Koga. "Truth or dare, Hairy Legs?"

"Aw crud. Dare. Anything to impress my woman." Koga lifted Kagome's chin up with his fingers. Kagome let out a nervous little laugh. Inuyasha growled furiously. _This has to be something really bad, _he thought.

"I dare you to put on prayer beads, just like mine." The crowd gasped. Kaede, who was in the audience, held a thumbs up. Kagome lifted up a finger.

"Inuyasha, are you crazy?"

"I've never been more serious." Inuyasha said. "Except that one time… never mind."

"I get to take them off after the show, right?" Koga asked hesitantly.

"Sure. I mean, isn't a half an hour of humiliation enough?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, you can take them off after the show." Aaya confirmed.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Aaya snapped her fingers and a stagehand brought out prayer beads. "Once Koga puts the necklace thingy on, you get to choose one word for him to do. You know, like when Kagome used 'sit'. Geez, I feel like I'm watching a rerun or something…"

Koga put the prayer beads around his head.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha yelled immediately

Koga fell through his stool and landed on the ground. "Damn it!" He screamed.

Inuyasha laughed hysterically (like a mad scientist, if you will) and fell off his own stool. Everybody laughed at that.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Damn you, stupid bastard!" Koga yelled.

"Hey, hey. No harsh language over there." Aaya warned him.

"It's my turn," Koga glared at Inuyasha, "No. I won't ask you, stupid mutt. I'll ask Sesshomaru. Truth or dare, Nii-mutt?"

"Hmph. Truth." Sesshomaru said uncaringly.

"Why do you let Rin follow you?"

"Why do I-- let Rin follow me?"

"That was the question."

"She has no parents."

"Really. Why didn't you just leave her on the road where you found her? Bit to pieces by wolves?" Aaya said.

"She needed my help. I wanted to try out my Tensaiga."

"Sure, sure. Then why didn't you heal her, then leave her?" Inuyasha said.

"Too many questions." Sesshomaru said.

"Too many questions? Or maybe you just don't want to answer! Admit it, you love the little girl." Aaya said accusingly.

"Yes, I have taken a liking to the girl," Sesshomaru blushed., "Good thing she's in the restroom right now…" he mumbled.

"Yes! I knew it!" Aaya exclaimed, "Wow. This is some episode of FETD. Good truth, Koga. Now, Sesshomaru…"

Suddenly, Naraku, in his HIDEOUS baboon costume thingy, smashes through the backstage door onto the stage.

"Naraku! You- What are you doing here?" Inuyasha stood up, knocking his stool down.

Naraku looked around and growled under his breath.

"Yeah, ugly. Are you spying on us? Trying to learn our deepest, most innermost secrets?" Aaya said.

"No! Yes, I mean…" Naraku said.

"You know, you could just watch any T.V."

Naraku slapped his head. "Damn!" He said.

"What did I say about language, you smelly demon!" Aaya screamed.

"Git me outta here…" Naraku started to back off.

"Wait! I know what we can do with you." Aaya said. "You, Naraku, must stay here so we," Aaya pointed to Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, "can 'truth or dare' you something."

"What? I really need to get out of here. Kagura, where are you?" Naraku said angrily. Aaya snapped her fingers, and two bodyguards blocked his way out. "I can kill you all in one swipe!" Naraku yelled.

"Uh, no you can't." Sango said, "There's one of you, and seven of us."

"You're right…" Naraku mumbled. "All right. I'll stay for a while." He chuckled. "This shouldn't be too bad."

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

Naraku thought, _If I say truth, they might ask how to destroy me. It's safer to say dare._ "Dare." He said.

"Awright then! Everyone gather 'round."

Aaya, Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku gathered together and started talking in low whispers. Finally, they dispersed and Inuyasha started talking.

"We dare you to burn that repulsive looking baboon pelt."

"No." Naraku said, holding it close to him, like a stuffed animal.

"YES!" Everyone screamed. Naraku fell back a little and threw the baboon pelt on the floor.

Aaya snapped her fingers. A stagehand ran out on stage and brought a flamethrower. She held it up like a gun and started to spray the pelt. It started to burn.

Naraku watched with hateful eyes. "I'll get Kagura to skin me another one."

"There you go again. Is Kagura, like, your wife or something?" Shippo asked.

Naraku growled and spread his claws out. He towered over Shippo.

Inuyasha grabbed him. Naraku grabbed Kagome.

"If you let me go, I won't kill her." Naraku said.

"Nobody touches my woman!" Koga yelled. He ran towards Naraku. Sango rushed to stop him, and Miroku followed, not wanting his "dear Sango" to get hurt. Aaya and Sesshomaru just glared at them, all in a big fighting ball. Aaya snapped her fingers and two stagehands brought out popcorn and a bean bag chair. Aaya plopped down and started eating the popcorn.

She held out some popcorn to Sesshomaru. "Want some?"

He nodded his head briskly and took the popcorn.

"Okay, audience, be sure to cover up the little kids' eyes. This might get just a bit nasty." Aaya said.

"AAYA! GIT OVER HERE AND CONTROL THESE PEOPLE!" Inuyasha screamed, out of all the commotion.

"In a while, crocodile," she said, "This is the end of today's FETD! It was a bit short, but it'll be longer next time! I appreciate all your suggestions! Ciao!


End file.
